


Fidelity

by protagonist



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protagonist/pseuds/protagonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-series. If you're mine, you're only mine. I don't like sharing. — C.C., Marianne. AU-ish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fidelity

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimer applied (created by Sunrise, directed by Gorō Taniguchi, and written by Ichirō Ōkouchi, with original character designs by manga authors Clamp—blah, blah, blah). No material profit's made. Cuma drabble singkat yang berpedoman pada headcanon dimana semua hal buruk yang menimpa orang-orang terdekat Lelouch itu disebabkan kutukan C.C. yang cemburu. *...*

.

Mentari menerobos jendela yang menghiasi dinding, menyelimuti ruangan luas nan lengang dengan sinar yang membiaskan warna-warni. Kesunyian yang menggelayuti terpecahkan hanya oleh suara tangis dari bayi pada ranjang kecil di tengah-tengah—begitu keras dan begitu hidup—yang mereda perlahan-lahan setelah ujung jemari lentik menyentuh halus pipi yang basah.

Derit pelan pintu yang terbuka tiba-tiba terdengar, disusul oleh sebuah suara yang mengandung nada heran, "C.C.? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan, dua kata digumamkan sebagai jawaban, "Menjalin kontrak."

"Kontrak?"

"Bukan  _Geass_ ," seolah menyadari apa yang melintasi pikiran sang selir Raja, ia berucap. (Bukan. Belum saatnya.) Telunjuk bergerak teramat pelan untuk membelai dahi bayi yang pucat, lalu mengusap lapisan tipis rambut berwarna gelap yang masih sangat pendek, berlama-lama menarikan jemari pada kulit manusia yang masih terlampau kecil dan terlampau lemah. "Kau yang mengatakannya sebelum ini, Marianne, bahwa Lelouch akan menjadi milikku nanti."

Bayi itu, sang pangeran, mengeluarkan suara deguk pelan seakan sedang tertawa di bawah sentuhan sehalus kepak sayap kupu-kupu sembari mengangkat tangan dan berusaha meraih jari-jari milik si gadis. Genggaman lembut tangan mungil pada jari tengah menyebabkan secuil tawa mengetuk ujung-ujung bibir perempuan itu dan mencipta sunggingan senyum tipis.

"Ini kontrak," ia melanjutkan, "agar tak ada yang mengambilnya dariku."

"Ah," Marianne tersenyum maklum seraya melangkah mendekat, "terdengar lebih seperti kutukan alih-alih kontrak, bagiku."

Kali ini, C.C. mendongak dan mengarahkan senyumnya pada Marianne. Kutukan, ah ya—mungkin memang begitu.

"Maafkan keegoisanku."

* * *

.

**If you're mine, you're only mine.  
I don't like sharing.**

.

* * *

Dia tak benar-benar meminta maaf,  _though_.

**Author's Note:**

> Mungkin suatu saat nanti bakal bikin lanjutannya. Mungkin juga nggak. Gaya nulis begini agak bikin kepala pening, sih. =))


End file.
